Padded Romance
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After Meeting in Prison, Duncan and Scarlett move in together and they start doing a crazy kinky idea to spice up their sex life. RATED M FOR AB/DL CONTENT, SEXUAL CONTENT, and LANGUAGE. Major DuncanxScarlett and HaroldxLeShawna a bit later in the story. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777.
1. The Padded Romance Begins

Padded Romance

 **Disclaimer: This is based off of "Total Drama Babies" and, "Padded Experiment" as this is my attempt to make it up for not having Scarlett and Duncan on "TDB" as this is their attempt at AB/DL. Co-Written by me and BeekerMaroo777. ENJOY! THIS IS A 2 PEAS AND A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **P.S. There will be baby talk it's inevitable.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of The Padded Fun.**

They met in Prison 6 months ago, and they were released in Prison just 5 months after they met, and they dated each other since they were in jail as they were living together as Duncan asked Scarlett if he could move in with her and they have been living together successfully for the past month as Scarlett was wearing her hair in a bun again before she went psycho.

Anyway, it was night time as it was a warm Thursday night.

"You know babe, since we met in Prison…I have never met such a smart, sweeter, sexier, and greater girl before in my life." Duncan said as Scarlett blushed a bit before they kissed.

"Thanks sweetie." Scarlett said to him.

"Anytime." Duncan replied back.

"So babe, I am thinking about taking you out on the town to really nice place for dinner for our 6 month anniversary in a week." Duncan said to her.

"Sounds fun…but I think for just a few days, just to celebrate our upcoming anniversary…we can do something to spice up our sex life and to revive our inner child." Scarlett proposed an idea.

"I would be up for stealing bikes if that's what you're thinking." Duncan said to her.

"That might be fun, but I was thinking more so of us during our infancy." Scarlett replied back.

"Alright, I'm willing to try it as long as I'm with Ms. Right." Duncan said as Scarlett giggled a bit.

"Well, from what I learned from talking to Gwen and Courtney a few days ago, um…they send their love but the point is that when you and Gwen dated it was kind of forced and not unconditional, but with Courtney it was "I love you unless you do this" and that is what you are probably looking in for me and since they unconditionally love each other since they got married, I took their advice and started to love you unconditionally, and I mean that." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Well, no one really explained love to me before." Duncan told her.

"Well, I learned it from my cell-mate Skylar, she was sentenced to 15 years for robbery and she became a born again Christian, who taught me a lot about God." Scarlett explained to Duncan.

"Cool, I kind of learned the same thing from a woman who used to volunteer…her name was Marley, nice girl." Duncan said as well.

"Anyway, about this whole infancy thing…yes or no?" Scarlett asked him.

"Yes, I'll do it and besides, I can use a diaper change from you babe." Duncan said as she blushed before getting some diapers out for her and Duncan as they took their clothes off and diapered each other up as Scarlett was wearing her sweater as Duncan was wearing his shirt.

"So, Duncan…how do I look?" Scarlett asked him as Duncan was surprised.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!" Duncan's mind said.

"You look freakin' sexy!" Duncan said to her.

"Thanks." Scarlett replied back.

"What brands are these?" Duncan asked her.

"These…are Bambinos, remember when I went to visited Harold and LeShawna for a week about three weeks ago?" Scarlett answered and asked him.

"Yeah." Duncan answered right back.

"He gave me a few extra pairs of these because he and LeShawna had enough to last a lifetime, and…he got me into them because he, LeShawna, Cody, Izzy, Sierra, Gwen and Courtney and I took part of an experiment." Scarlett explained to him.

"Right…I remember you telling me about that, you looked hot in that sex tape." Duncan said to her.

"Thankies, anyway…Cody's paci was nothing compared to yours though and it was just a meaningless affair." Scarlett said to him.

"It's all good. Besides, you showed that letter to Harold, LeShawna and everyone…and I mean it I want to make amends with everyone." Duncan said to her.

"We'll do that in a few days." Scarlett said as she and Duncan kissed.

"Now you my diaper boy, take your shirt off." Scarlett commanded seductively to him.

"Sure thing babe." Duncan said as he took off his shirt and posed for a bit like if he was a male supermodel.

"So, how do I look babe?" Duncan asked her as Scarlett's nose had a bit of a nosebleed.

"…..Fascinating…" Scarlett said to him.

"Uh-Oh, your nose is bleeding." Duncan said as like a gentleman he grabbed some Kleenex Tissues and wiped off the blood from her nose.

"Thanks, I used to get chronic nosebleeds when I was a little girl, anyway…thank you for bringing me the tissues." Scarlett replied back.

"No problem, wanna makeout?" Duncan said and asked her.

"Yeah." Scarlett answered as she and Duncan began to makeout.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned with pure delight and pleasure as they were making out like they were Bridgette and Geoff.

"Man, no wonder why Geoff and Bridgette liked doing this all the time, I used to do it with Courtney all the time to, I miss this." Duncan said in his head as they tongue wrestled for a bit and stopped as they had a horny idea in mind.

"I have an idea, how about we have diaper sex on video babe?" Duncan asked her.

"Sounds like fun." Scarlett said as she gave him the video camera as he began recording.

"Sup?" Duncan said as he started to narrate and introduce himself and his babe Scarlett.

"My name is Duncan Brooks and I am the winner, of Total Drama Action, and this is my babe my girlfriend and love of my life Scarlett McGrady." Duncan said as he finished introductions.

"We are going to have sexual intercourse in diapers." Scarlett said.

"Like my babe just said we are going to have diaper sex and we'll be banging all night long." Duncan said to the camera as Scarlett grabbed his sexy diapered bulge and then grabbed his 10-inch gun and began playing with it by sucking on it.

"Ohhhh…" Duncan moaned in pure pleasure and delight.

"So this is what sex feels like, and Damn it feels great!" Duncan said as he was enjoying it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" She muffled as she stopped playing with his in for a bit to stroke it.

"Your Paci tastes delicious, just like Baba." Scarlett said to him.

"Thanks diaper slut." Duncan said as he grabbed her face and started to pound her face in as Scarlett was enjoying every bit of it.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Scarlett muffled a bit louder.

"As you can see…The swut…is...So…Wet…AH!" Duncan said as he grunted out the last three words as he was right, Scarlett was fingering herself getting her pink flower wet and it was near climax time as he also started to feel something in his gun.

"GONNA CUMSIES SCARLETT! BAD BABY BOY IS GONNA EXPLODE!" Duncan grunted out.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Duncan let out a roaring scream like a wild animal as he shot his load inside of her mouth and stroked it thus reloading it.

"Your gonna get some more all over your pretty face." Duncan said as he came some more all over her face, including her eyes, nose, moth, her tongue, and even her glasses as he finally stopped with a sigh of relief.

"How was that?" Duncan asked her.

"A definition of perfected ejaculation." Scarlett answered him.

"Thanks, and no disrespect babe but can you loosen up on the science stuff at least during sex?" Duncan asked her.

"Oh, what the hell, fine. I'll make that shooter put the tasty cum bullets in my mouth." Scarlett said to him as she began to reload the gun by stroking his shaven hard-on and even playing with his funbags.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Duncan moaned out.

"KEEP PLAYING WITH MY GUN!" Duncan grunted out as she did so until Duncan began firing away.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH…! YES! YES! YES!" Duncan groaned and grunted as he came inside of her mouth and Scarlett swallowed each and every bit of his yummy bullets.

"Tastiest Bullets, I have ever tasted in my life." Scarlett said to him.

"Thanks, do you want me to lick ya babe?" Duncan said as he groped her chest, and her diapered crotch as she blushed heavily.

"Yeah." Scarlett said as Duncan began doing so.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Scarlett moaned out softly.

"Maybe I can 'reload' your gun after I ejaculate." Scarlett said to him.

"You are so horny when you talk about science." Duncan said as he even groped her booty.

"OHHHHHHHHHH…!" Scarlett moaned in pure delight.

"That's the spot right there Daddy!" Scarlett screamed out as she was euphoric as she can be as Duncan stopped again.

In"Hmm…I like that, keep calling me Daddy, you smart sexy big baby girl." Duncan said as he placed a finger inside of her pink wet cave as he resumed licking her.

"Keep making me wild, Daddy!" Scarlett screamed out once more.

"MAKE ME CUMSIES! MAKE MY PUSSY EJACUWATE! AHHHHHH!" Scarlett screamed out as she shot bullets of her own to Duncan's face and mouth as he tasted it.

"Mmmm…that's yummy cumsies." Duncan said to her.

"Thankies Daddy." Scarlett said as she and Duncan kissed for a bit as she wiped the cumsies off of his face.

"You're welcome, now how hawd do you want Daddy to pound his wittle girl?" Duncan asked in a mix of Baby Talk and seductive talk as well.

"Make it wike I'm meat you need to tendewize and devouw." Scarlett said as she bended over as Duncan placed his hard-on inside of her butthole.

"Ohhhh…you are tight in there." Duncan told her.

"AH! Just go softly right there." Scarlett said in a soft Fluttershy like tone.

"Sure babe, let me know when you want me to go harder." Duncan said as he began pounding her ass softly.

"Ahhhh…!" Scarlett moaned softly.

"How does this feel?" Duncan asked her in between thrusts.

"So good!" Scarlett answered as her pain was now gone with pleasure.

"Harder! HARDER!" Scarlett shouted as Duncan began pounding her sexy booty.

"Now repeat after me when I say this and I quote "I'm a bad sexy baby girl, you are a bad and sexy baby boy…fuck my ass so hawd in diapers." Say those exact words please." Duncan said to her.

"I'm a bad sexy baby girl, you are a bad and sexy baby boy…fuck my ass so hawd in diapers." Scarlett said in passion.

"We're both so howny." Scarlett said to him.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN YOUR ASS!" Duncan shouted as he was near his climax as Scarlett was also near climax as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned and screamed out as they came at the same time as he shot his load deep inside of her hole as some of her cumsies was pouring out of her ass into her diaper.

"Ooooh…" Scarlett said as she giggled a bit.

"That…was…fantastic." Scarlett said as she touched his still hard machine gun.

"But, finish fucking me…Duncan." Scarlett told him.

"Or I should say Daddy…" Scarlett said as they got into the cowgirl position as Duncan began pounding once more as his balls were slapping on her ass and they felt it and heard it as they enjoyed it.

"Scream my name out to the sky babe!" Duncan commanded her.

"DUNCAN! KEEP IT UP UNTIL I AM DRAINED OF ALL ENERGY!" Scarlett screamed out.

"OH SCARLETT!" Duncan screamed out in pure delight.

"OH DUNCAN! KEEP FUCKING ME IN THESE DIAPERS DADDY!" Scarlett screamed out back as she was in pure delight.

"OH YEAH! DADDY WUVS YOU!" Duncan shouted.

"And he awways will!" Duncan said in baby talk as he felt something in his waste once again as he was about to explode.

"Daddy's about to Cumsies! Daddy is about to Cumsies in your pussy right now baby girl!" Duncan said as Scarlett was excited as she was near climax also.

"ABOUT TO CUMSIES AS WELL DADDY!" Scarlett said to him.

"AUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH…!" Duncan grunted, groaned and screamed as it was Cumsies time.

"OH YES! OH YES! YES DADDYYYYYYY!" Scarlett screamed out as she started to Cumsies once again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed super loudly as they finally came and collapsed as Scarlett was on top of his perfectly toned chest.

"And that's how you make badass love." Duncan said to the camera before he starts to sign off.

"Well, see ya everyone." Duncan said as he turned off the camera and they began to makeout and even do a bit of wrestling of their tongues as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

"Mmmmm…!" Duncan and Scarlett moaned out in delight.

"Now you can be your scientific self and besides, when you mention sex stuff in your scientific self, it's hot…I just asked you not to do it for the tape, that's all." Duncan explained to her.

"It's okay and besides, I liked it when we did diaper intercourse, and when we did infant talk, so can you baby me?" Scarlett asked him.

"Say no more, babe." Duncan answered her.

"Thankies Duncan." Scarlett said to him as they kissed again as he put his shirt back on.

"There are two catches…you pleasure me, whenever I please and you wear diapers also." Scarlett said to him.

"I've done worse stuff in prison, so wearing diapers is a miracle." Duncan said as he and Scarlett kissed.

"Good to know, but it's getting late." Scarlett said to him.

"Yeah…to be honest your right, and we need some energy for tomorrow." Duncan said to her.

"So, how about food?" Scarlett asked him.

"No…like what you said it's getting late, and we can use some sleep after the best diaper sex ever." Duncan answered her.

"Okay, and your right so we can use some sleep…so we can adjust being naughty and sexy AB/DL's." Scarlett said as she and Duncan kissed.

"Do you wanna be on top while we sleep tonight?" Scarlett asked him.

"Deal." Duncan said as he took off his collar and they went to the crib and started to makeout.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned and they French Kissed as they were tongue wrestling once more.

"You are so better than either Courtney or Gwen." Duncan said as he undid Scarlett's hair bun and it was long.

"Thankies, and you are such a hunk." Scarlett said as they kept up the makeout session until they stopped as they smelled their diapers.

"We need to change our diapers." Duncan said to her.

"Agreed." Scarlett said as they changed each other's diapers and then got back into their crib and began to fall asleep with Duncan on top as Scarlett was giggling like a school girl as they kissed.

"Can we play like babies tomorrow after we wake up and breakfast, we can have movie time, and even introduce our stuffed animals to each other?" Scarlett asked him.

"Say no more." Duncan answered her as they kissed.

"Now let's call it a night." Duncan said to her.

"Alright." Scarlett said to him as she clapped her hands as the lights turned off by the way of "The Clapper" as they snuggled.

"Night-night Duncan, my sexy diaper wearing knight in shining armor/prince." Scarlett said to him as he laughed and blushed.

"Night-night Scarlett, my smart, sexy, beautiful, naughty, and kinky diaper wearing princess." Duncan said as they kissed one last time for the night as they fell asleep.

"Zzzzzz…" Both of them said in their minds as they did not dream nightmares but dream weird, but horny dreams to end the night as they slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

 **Okay guys it was the end of the first chapter.**

 **So it was HOT!**

 **It was a bit different and unorthodox but hey, it was fun!**

 **What did you guys or gals think of it?**

 **Was it sexy?**

 **Chapter two is their first official day doing the AB/DL Lifestyle.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **P.S. I would like to offer a big thank you to BeekerMaroo777 for letting me do this and consider this a Merry Christmas Present from myself to you Beeker!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. The Fun Begins

Padded Romance

 **Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of "Padded Romance" and in this chapter Scarlett and Duncan get adjusted to the AB/DL Lifestyle and they get an unexpected phone call from someone. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language, some vaping aka use of an E-Cigarette which has CBD Oil in it. ENJOY!**

 **This is still a 2 Peas in a Pod Productions.**

 **Chapter 2: The Fun Begins.**

It was the following morning and it was 8:00 AM as Duncan and Scarlett were sound asleep following a night of diapered love making as the alarm clock which was "Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg as they yawned and woke up with Duncan still on top of her.

"Good Morning Princess." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Good Morning Duncan." Scarlett replied back before they kissed each other.

"How did you sleep?" Duncan asked her.

"I slept wonderfully, I dreamt that I was with you at a scientist's convention teaching you a bunch of fascinating stuff." Scarlet said as she opened the crib fence.

"Cool, wanna know what I dreamt of?" Duncan asked her.

"Of course." Scarlett answered him.

"I dreamt of us going to a heavy metal concert, and you were up on my shoulders having the time of your life while studying the color of the lights while I'm arguing with some dude, who called you a mean name and I beat the holy crap at that dude." Duncan said to her.

"Wow! That is so sweet!" Scarlett said as she and Duncan kissed again as her cell-phone rang it was her older brother Harold.

"Hello?" Scarlett answered.

"Good Morning Scarlett." Harold said to her.

"Good morning Harold, how's my big brother doing?" Scarlett asked him.

"Doing great, still married to the best gal ever in LeShawna as Crystal is healthy as she can be." Harold answered her.

"Bro, that's fantastic. I want to say something if that's okay." Scarlett said to Harold.

"Go ahead." Harold said back.

"I want to thank you for recommending me to go to the AB/DL Lifestyle, it's been a joy so far and Duncan even likes it." Scarlett said to him as he smiled.

"Well sis, I'm glad my plan worked in a positive light." Harold told her.

"Hey is that Harold?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Yes it is, wanna talk to him?" Scarlett answered and asked him.

"Of course!" Duncan answered her.

"Well bro, Duncan wants to speak to you, can he?" Scarlett asked him.

"Sure." Harold answered her as Scarlett handed the phone to Duncan.

"Hey Duncan." Harold said to him.

"What's up?" Duncan asked him.

"Nothing much, everything is going good right now." Harold answered and replied back.

"So, how is Scarlett treating you?" Harold asked him.

"Wonderfully…anyway I just wanted to thank her and thank you for introducing the AB/DL Lifestyle into my life, and it's been a godsend so far." Duncan said and thanked Harold.

"Well anytime, I'm glad that my old bully/friend got into the lifestyle…or it can be a sexual kink, for me and LeShawna, until we had Crystal it was a part of our lifestyle and now it's a sexual thing that we do for fun." Harold replied back, and explained to him.

"Ah, cool." Duncan said to Harold.

"Yep." Harold replied back.

"Dude, I owe you a big apology for bullying and harassing you all these years, I had a bully named Mal from Juvie well you know about it from Total Drama Babies, he really is Mike…however, I'm sorry that I bullied and harassed you, you did nothing to me, I just got out of Juvie wanting revenge against Mal and I thought I would use you to build up strength, and that was kinda stupid, so I'm sorry again." Duncan said to him.

"All is forgiven Duncan." Harold said to him.

"Well, wanna have an AB/DL Playdate tonight?" Duncan asked Harold.

"Sure, I just need to ask LeShawna." Harold said as LeShawna finally got out of the shower wearing a white robe and a towel over her head covering her beautiful black hair.

"Who's that HarBear?" LeShawna asked him.

"It's Duncan, he invited us over to their house for an AB/DL Playdate." Harold answered her.

"Sounds great…we need to get out of the house tonight, we haven't done so since we had the baby." LeShawna said to him.

"Alrighty then." Harold said before he resumed his phone-call with Duncan.

"Got the okay from LeShawna." Harold said to Duncan.

"Sounds great, so we'll see you tonight at 6:00 PM." Duncan said before he gave the phone back to Scarlett.

"Well bro, see you tonight at 6." Scarlett said to Harold.

"It'll be fun tonight sis." Harold responded back before they hung up.

"You hungry for pancakes with bacon and eggs?" Duncan asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." Scarlett answered him.

"Okay, so what do you want me to wear while I'm cooking?" Duncan asked her.

"Well…" Scarlett said as she rubbed a finger on his sexy toned chest.

"I can cook with a shirt and a diaper on? With no shirt on while wearing a diaper or with clothes on over the diaper?" Duncan asked her.

"I'll let you choose. Either way, I get to kiss the cook." Scarlett answered him before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm gonna do it while wearing a diaper and wearing a shirt, but I'm also gonna sport an apron, you might not see my bulge but at least you can see my sexy diapered ass." Duncan answered and said to Scarlett making her blush heavily.

"Sounds great, anyway…I'm gonna get dressed and ready for breakfast while you cook." Scarlett said to him.

"Kay babe." Duncan said as he went towards the kitchen and began to cook while Scarlett looked around their room and sighed a bit before she rubbed her diapered area thinking about Duncan's diapered body.

"He is such a God in those diapers." Scarlett said in her mind as she kept rubbing herself as she began to pleasure herself.

"Oh God! Duncan! You are such a Diaper God!" Scarlett shouted out loud in pleasure.

"Yeah I am!" Duncan said as he's unaware of what was Scarlett doing as he kept cooking for a while until he made it perfect.

"That's perfect." Duncan said as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Scarlett replied back.

"Breakfast will be ready in less than 10 minutes." Duncan answered.

"Okay." Scarlett said before she resumed rubbing herself as she grabbed some sexual arousal cream and rubbed it all over her area.

"OH DUNCAN! YOU TURN ME ON SO MUCH!" Scarlett screamed and shouted out.

"This lubricant is definitely worth it!" Scarlett said with such delight in her tone as she was about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Scarlett declared out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett screamed out with a powerful climax as she panted and then she peed in her diaper.

"Ahhhh." Scarlett sighed in relief as her diaper was filled up with lots and lots of Cumsies, and her wet pee as well.

"That feels so good." Scarlett said as Duncan knocked on the door again.

"Breakfast is ready." Duncan said to her.

"Okay, be right there." Scarlett said as she proceeded to change her diaper as she took off her wet diaper, wiped herself, and then powdered herself and put on a fresh diaper as she changed her shirts, and her skirt on as well before she went into the kitchen.

"I'm ready to eat." Scarlett said before she saw the breakfast as it was wonderful.

"Wow! That's impressive cooking, let's dig in." Scarlett said to him before they sat down.

"Yeah, let's." Duncan said as they began eating.

"While you were cooking I pleasured myself about your sexy body, as I believe that you are like a Greek God in them." Scarlett said to him.

"Can't say I blame you." Duncan said blushing heavily before they resumed eating and they ate for more than an hour before they were full.

"That was a great breakfast." Scarlett told him.

"Thanks babe." Duncan said to her as they kissed.

"Wanna put something on TV?" Scarlett asked him.

"Sure." Duncan said as they got into the den.

"Let's find something." Duncan said as he grabbed the remote and went through a few TV shows until they put on an episode of "Family Guy" called "Road to Multiverse" as they began watching it and they cringed at the mutated pig.

"Ugh, that pig is on more steroids than Jose Canseco, Lance Armstrong, and any other major athlete combined." Duncan said to her.

"I know, and if that was a human being…he will never have sexual intercourse because of his small phallus, he would be bald early, and develop breasts, in women, it messes up their menstrual cycle, makes women have deeper voice, and causes them to have facial hair…and a bunch of more bad stuff for the organs as well." Scarlett said informing Duncan.

"Whoa, I'm changing the channel." Duncan said as he changed the channel before they put on That 70's Show.

"That's better." Duncan said as he grabbed out his e-cigarette as it was a CBD Vapor and began to use it.

"Why do you have that?" Scarlett asked him.

"It's for recreational use, better than smoking." Duncan answered her.

"That's fascinating." Scarlett said as she kissed his cheek and laying on his lap.

"You are so cute right now." Duncan said to her.

"Thankies Duncan." Scarlett said as they kissed and they lay down on the couch falling asleep to the TV taking a nap until it was 1:15 PM as Duncan and Scarlett woke up as they smelled each other.

"We need diaper changeys." Duncan said to Scarlett as she giggled a bit.

"I agree." Scarlett said to him as they went to their room and Scarlett got onto the changing table first as Duncan changed her diaper, then Duncan got onto the table and Scarlett changed his diaper.

"That's better." Scarlett said to him.

"Agreed." Duncan said in agreement.

"Would it be okay if I had a quick nap before we get everything set up?" Duncan asked her.

"Of course." Scarlett said as Duncan went into their room and went into the crib, as Scarlett followed suit and gave him a kiss on his head.

"See you in a bit Duncan." Scarlett said to him as she left and went into the kitchen, meanwhile Duncan grabbed his plushie named "Leo" as it was a Lion.

"This lion is cool." Duncan said as he cuddled it for a second before he began to rub his diaper.

"I look nice in these, I look really nice." Duncan said as he even started to rub his diapered crotch as he was thinking about Scarlett, her in diapers, and her hand giving him pleasure.

"Ahhhh…" Duncan moaned out softly as he was enjoying this pleasure.

"This feels so great, my machine gun being loaded while wearing diapers, this is hot!" Duncan said and he was starting to enjoy it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan moaned out.

"GONNA CUMSIES! YES! YES! AHHHHHHH!" Duncan moaned out as he came inside of his diaper and then he panted a bit as he changed his diaper, and then went into the bed/crib for a quick power nap while Scarlett made some lunch for each other as she was sporting her diaper, and her yellow sweater as she finished cooking them their lunch.

Scarlett made Duncan a Double Bacon Cheeseburger with Curly Fries on the side and with a baby bottle full of Milky, while she made herself a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich on Wholegrain Bread, with Apples, and Milky in her baby bottle as well and it was 1:45 PM.

She walked into their room seeing Duncan who was asleep.

"Awww, he's so cute." Scarlett said to herself as she walked up to the bed/crib and kissed him in the head.

"What's up princess?" Duncan asked her.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you that Lunch is ready." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Okay Scarlett." Duncan said to her as they walked towards the kitchen table as Scarlett took off the apron and grabbed some napkins and placed them on their laps and began eating.

"Mmmmmm..." Both of them moaned as they were enjoying their lunches.

"This food is delicious babe." Duncan told her.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as they kept eating until they finished and they were full as they were rubbing their full stomaches.

"Man, that was a great Lunch." Duncan told her.

"Why thank you Duncan." Scarlett replied back as they kissed.

"Wanna play with our stuffed animals before we get everything set up?" Duncan asked her.

"Sure." Scarlett answered him as the two grabbed several stuffed animals and placed them on the floor.

"Who are they?" Duncan asked her.

"Most of my plushies are Pokemon ones. I have CharChar the Charmander, Sparkers the Pikachu, Giggles the Igglybuff, and Crystal the Azurill." Scarlett answered him.

"Hey here CharChar, Sparkers, Giggles, and Crystal." Duncan said as he brought out a few stuffed animals of his own.

"Ooooooooh, who are your plushie creatures?" Scarlett asked him.

"Well this one is a pitbull named Petey after my actual dog named "Petey" who ran away when I was little, this one is a stuffed spider named "Scruffy" after my pet of the same name who was killed by your brother Harold, and there is Mad Max the Shark, Leo the Lion, and finally Crusher the Snake." Duncan said to her.

"Oooooh! Fascinating! and Hi!" Scarlett said and greeted them.

"Mad Max, isn't that a movie?" Scarlett asked him.

"Yeah, wasn't Max that purple haired loser who pretended to be evil?" Duncan asked her.

"Yes, he said that I was his sidekick, he's such a dork...I wanna get revenge on him." Scarlett told him.

"In due time my dear, in due time...and we can be equals." Duncan said to her.

"Deal." Scarlett said as she and Duncan shook each other's hands.

"Let's play with our animal friends for a bit." Duncan told her.

"Sure, then afterwards...we need to get the house and ourselves ready for my brother Harold and LeShawna." Scarlett replied to him.

"Okay." Duncan said as they began playing and they played for a while and Scarlett began to snuggle up to Duncan.

"Awww, you're so cute." Duncan said to her before he kissed her making her giggle.

"Thankies." Scarlett said before they resumed playing and their stomachs grumbled which signaled that it was time to use their diapers as they stopped and they peed and pooed in their diapers at the same time.

"Excuse me." Duncan said to her.

"Certainly, and pardon me." Scarlett said to him.

"Sure thing babe." Duncan said as they kissed.

"We should changey." Duncan and Scarlett said as they went into their room and they changed each other's diapers not before cleaning each other up with wiping, and powdering each other.

"That's better, all clean for Daddy." Scarlett said to him making Duncan blush a bit.

"I agree my sexy red-headed Mommy." Duncan said to her as Scarlett blushed as well and they kissed.

"I'm only joking about calling you Mommy." Duncan calmly told her.

"I was only joking about calling you Daddy, well except for during Diaper Sex, let's save it for later." Scarlett told him.

"Sure." Duncan replied back as they looked at the clock and it was 3:30 PM.

"Let's get the place ready." Scarlett said to Duncan, before they got the living room set up with a large nursery, with a playpen, as Duncan grabs the video camera he used the night before and placed it on the coffee table while Scarlett built another adult sized crib in their bedroom for Harold and LeShawna and it took them two hours to get everything ready as Duncan cooked this time as he made some a big bowl of Chili.

"Is your brother allergic to chili?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"No, even though he is allergic to Crab Apples, and Gummi Slugs, and he has 298 other allergies, they are mostly just plant based allergies...we might know some of them tonight." Scarlett said to him.

"Alrighty, anyway when should they be here?" Duncan asked her.

"Within the next half-hour." Scarlett said and meanwhile Harold and LeShawna were getting their luggage together while Marxon and Alisha just arrived.

"Hey Momma! Hey Daddy!" LeShawna said to Alisha and Marxon.

"Hello sweetheart!" Marxon said back as he and LeShawna hugged and Alisha gave LeShawna a hug.

"I am so glad you two can babysit Crystal for the night while we are at Scarlett and Duncan's." Harold said to them.

"Of course, we love our favorite grandkid, we can't wait to play with him and have fun with him." Alisha told Harold.

"Shawnie, sweetheart why in the world are you still doing the AB/DL thing?" Marxon asked her.

"It's because we're doing it recreationally, and we only do it for fun and for sex, besides Crystal will never know about it, and if she asks about it...I'll explain the truth to her, me and Harold decided that already." LeShawna told him.

"Okay." Marxon said to her.

"I just want to know when the hell are you two going to quit the lifestyle?" Marxon asked her.

"Daddy, we'll quit it when it doesn't become fun anymore." LeShawna answered him.

"Understandable." Marxon replied back as Harold finished checking the luggage which had two stacks of their diapers, pacifiers, plushies, baby bottles, toys, and more.

"Harold, is everything ready?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yes LeShawna, a little help here please." Harlold answered and replied back to her.

"Sure thing." LeShawna said as she went to Harold and grabbed their luggage and went towards their 2017 Ford Focus, and it was Yellow with Battle Brown Leather Seats and it was the perfect car for Harold and LeShawna as they put their luggage inside the vehicle but one last thing was missing...they had to say goodbye to Crystal, who was their baby.

"Gotta say goodbye to Crystal." LeShawna said as she and Harold went up to the baby who was being held safely by Marxon.

"Bye-Bye Crystal, Mommy and Daddy will miss you." LeShawna said in a super cute baby talk like voice before Harold kissed Crystal on her head.

"Daddy go bye-bye." Harold said to Crystal before he and LeShawna left.

"Bye Daddy! We'll be back tomorrow! If anything changes, we'll call you!" LeShawna said as she and Harold got into the car, and headed towards Duncan and Scarlett's house and it was 5:40 PM, as Harold dialed his phone and called their house and the phone rang and Duncan answered.

"Hello?" Duncan asked.

"Hey Duncan, I called to say tht we're on our way, and we'll be there in about 20 minutes if traffic doesn't get in the way." Harold said to Duncan.

"Cool, anyway everything is set up and ready and I cooked Chili for everyone." Duncan said to him.

"Cool! I have always liked Chili or it's really called Chili con Carne, or in English it's called "Chili with Meat" cool huh?" Harold said and asked him.

"Yeah, so see you in a bit." Duncan said as he and Harold hung up.

"Your brother and LeShawna are on the way." Duncan said to Scarlett as Harold and LeShawna arrived at the driveway at 5:55 PM.

"LeShawna before we go in there, I wanted to say one thing." Harold said to her.

"What's up baby?" LeShawna asked him.

"I'm worried that Duncan is going to reveal something scary." Harold answered her sheepishly.

"Don't worry, if he does, I'll do somethin' to him." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Thankies." Harold said as they kissed on the lips before they stepped out of the car.

"They're here." Scarlett said to Duncan who was putting his pants on over his diaper.

"Good, they are early." Duncan said tossing Scarlett her skirt as she puts the skirt on, while Harold and LeShawna arrived at the doorstep and Harold knocked on the door three times and Scarlett opened the door.

"Greetings Harold, and LeShawna...come in." Scarlett said to them, and they entered carrying a bunch of their stuff into the living room.

"Welcome to our sleepover." Duncan said to Harold and LeShawna.

"Thanks." Harold and LeShawna said to him before they grabbed out their diapers, took off their pants, and put their diapers on and joined Scarlett and Duncan in the living room who took off their respective bottoms revealing their diapers also thus the sleepover began.

 **THAT WAS A REALLY LONG AND LENGTHY CHAPTER!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER THE SLEEPOVER BEGINS AS THERE IS AN ACTUAL AB/DL SLEEPOVER PLANNED, AND THERE WILL BE MORE SEXY FUN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO AND THERE WILL BE SURPRISING MOMENTS AS WELL.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
